There has been a great deal of discussion in recent years and there is an increasing body of statistics concerned with the dramatic shifts in eating habits which are currently taking place in the population as a whole. More and more meals are being eaten out of the home, and more and more pre-cooked meals are being purchased for eating at home. These developments are having an important impact on the food service industry. Higher quality foods are being demanded and competition requires that reasonable costs be maintained.
In order to ensure quality products, increasing demands have been placed on equipment suppliers to provide appliances that will provide reasonably fast, even and complete cooking. Similarly, the equipment must bear a heavy work load and must be capable of a long useful life. The equipment must be relatively maintenance free and, when necessary, routine maintenance must be capable of performance without undue waste of time.
Coincident with the movement toward eating outside the home, health protection authorities have become vigilant to ensure cleanliness and the like healthy environments in commercial kitchens. This factor has also effected the design and maintenance of kitchen appliances, specifically to enable easier and more thorough cleaning. Thorough cleaning not only contributes to health protection, but, in the case of grease and the like, reduces fire hazards.
A further factor of importance is that equipment be designed to provide an attractive and safe work area for kitchen workers and must, as well, when exposed to view, create a favourable impression on the consumer.
With reference to broiler ovens, these appliances are very high profile pieces of equipment. They are frequently located in full view of the consumer and are so placed to take full advantage of the promotional effect of the appearance and aroma of the cooking products. For this reason it is especially important that this equipment be clean and attractive, and quiet and smooth in operation at all times.
The present invention provides an oven that deals with the problems discussed above. The oven deals with problems of cleanliness, long and maintenance free useful life, and generally improved efficiency.